GWAR
GWAR is a gang of extraterrestrial warlords who betrayed their cosmic Master. History GWAR's story begins at the beginning of time when the Master, a giant planet sized mass of flesh, created the universe by firing objects out the back of his head. He then created the Scumdogs of the Universe, whom GWAR were members of. Along with the Master's most loyal servant, Techno Destructo, GWAR and the Scumdogs of the Universe waged chaos across the universe, but GWAR craved more power, and thus, defied their Master. However, in the battle that followed, GWAR was beaten and sent to Earth where they would wipe out the dinosaurs, invent music, and created humankind by raping primitive animals. From there, they would go about wrecking human civilizations until the Master found out about their activities on Earth, and so, he froze them in ice and locked them away in a temple in Antarctica where they remained for the next few thousand years until the 1984 A.D., when music mogul Sleazy P. Martini inadvertently freed them from their icy prison and taught them how to play instruments. They would then go on to become one of the most renowned rock bands ever, but they would have to deal with a multitude of enemies, including Techno Destructo and his twin brothers Bozo Destructo and Sawborg Destructo, the Morality Squad, Skulhedface, Cardinal Syn, the Master, Jewcifer, and Mr. Perfect, but they held their own against each. Leaders *Blothar – vocals (2014–present), (Beefcake the Mighty) - bass (1987–1993, 1998–1999) *Dave Brockie (Oderus Urungus) (died 2014) - guitars (1984-1986), vocals (1986-2014) *Joe Annaruma (Joey Slutman) - vocals (1985-1986) *Ben Eubanks (Johnny Slutman) - vocals (1984) *Danielle Stampe (Slymenstra Hymen) vocals, fire breathing, fire dancer (1988 - 2000) Members Current *Balsac the Jaws of Death – rhythm guitar, background vocals (1988–present) *Jizmak Da Gusha – drums, percussion (1989–present) *Bone Snapper - backing vocals (1995-1996, 2014–present) *Beefcake the Mighty – bass, background vocals (2011–present) *Pustulus Maximus – lead guitar, background vocals (2012–present) *Sawborg Destructo Backing vocals (1995-1996,2007 -present) *Sleazy P. Martini (1985-present) Past/Former *Steve Douglas (Balsac the Jaws of Death) - guitars (1987-1988) *Dewey Rowell (Flattus Maximus - guitars (1987–1991) *Pete Lee (Flattus Maximus) - guitars (1992–1998) *Tim Harriss (Flattus Maximus) - guitars (1998–1999) *Zach Blair (Flattus Maximus) - guitars (1999–2002) *Cory Smoot (Flattus Maximus) (died 2011) - guitars (2002–2011) *Russ Bahorsky (Mr. Magico) - guitars (1984) *Ron Curry (Stephen Sphincter) - guitars (1985-1986) *Greg Ottinger (Cornelius Carnage) - guitars (1986-1987) *Todd Evans (Beefcake the Mighty) - bass (2002-2008) *Casey Orr (Beefcake the Mighty) - bass (1994-1997, 1999-2002, 2008-2011) *Chris Bopst (Balsac) - bass (1984-1987) *Steve Hainesworth (Smegstak) - bass (1987) *Sean Sumner (died 1996) - drums (1984) *Jim Thomson (Hans Sphincter / Hans Orifice) - drums (1985-1987, 1989) *Rob Mosby (Nippleus Erectus) - drums (1987-1988) *Pete Luchter (Lee Beato) - drums (1989) *Kim Dylla (Vulvatron) vocals (Fall Tour 2014) Live and Session Members *Barry Ward (Balsac the Jaws of Death) - guitars (1991) *Brian Fechino (Flattus Maximus) - guitars (1992) *John Cobbett (Testa Sickles) - guitars *Nick Hawkins (Shredda "Ball" Cheeze) (died 2005) - guitars, keyboards *Dave Musel (Müsel) - keyboards (1986-1999) *Mike Delaney (Sexecutioner) - backing vocals (1985-1986) *Chuck Varga (Sexecutioner) - backing vocals (1989-1995, 2001) *Michael D. Moore (Sluggo P. Martini) - backing vocals *Michael D. Moore (Sluggo P. Martini) - backing vocals *Hunter Jackson (Techno Destructo / Scroda Moon) - backing vocals (1984-2000) *Don Drakulich (Sleazy P. Martini) - backing vocals (1987-1995, 2007-2009) *Heather Broom (The Temptress) - dancer (1986) *Lisa Harrelson (Gwar Woman) - dancer (1987-1988) *Colette Miller (Amazina) - dancer (1986 - '87) GWAR Slaves GWAR Slaves are members of the group that are involved in various non-musical aspects (though at least four of the slaves have sung in GWAR or GWAR-related projects) of the group such as prop/costume fabrication, writing, illustrating, and more. The slaves are the ones that play GWAR's enemies such as Gor-Gor and Cardinal Syn on stage. They wear costumes, though not nearly as elaborate as the musicians in the band. The longest serving slaves in Gwar are Scott Krahl, Bob Gorman, and Matt Maguire. Mike Bonner and Hunter Jackson were also long-term members but have since left the group. Current *Matt Maguire *Bob Gorman *Scott Krahl Line-Ups Gallery gwar20151.jpg gwar_vulvatron-630x420.jpg GWAR_logo_WarParty2.png GWAR.jpg hqdefaultgwar.jpg Category:Murderer Category:Musical Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Organizations Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Legacy Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genocidal Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Barbarian Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Parents Category:Successful